


Not All Love Is A Lie

by AgeofCipher, Marina1996



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Child Abuse, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Eventual relationship, Fluff and Smut, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeofCipher/pseuds/AgeofCipher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina1996/pseuds/Marina1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Even after all the pain, love can still not be a lie, if you find that certain someone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All Love Is A Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taurine (Elentori)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elentori/gifts).



> This is still under construction for this might change from it looks like now at some point, this is the first time im writing a slash fic with possibly smut, and any form of abuse in it so please, dont be too hard on me ^^" - Marina1996
> 
> So~, guess who finally got around to finishing the editing of this chapter? I'm sorry it took me so long, but it's done! I hope you enjoy! -AOC

 Keith sighed, looking up at the archway of the door to the college. This was the first time he was on his own, not having to worry about jumping from foster home to foster home anymore, too old for that now. He glanced around at his surroundings, drawing his dark brown sweater closer subconsciously, taking note of the other students walking by, Keith’s eyes landing on another male. Keith wasn't too sure why, but this tanned man (who had lovely brown hair and dark eyes) was catching his eye.

 

  Just then, the male turned his head and glanced in Keith's general direction, before flashing a smile and waving (and did he just wink? Oh no, Keith  _ was not  _ doing this). Keith blushed and looked away before rushing into the school. Keith wasn't sure what appealed to him, but Keith was sure he’d never see the other male again. Keith made his way to the office, signing in and paying his student fee to get his dorm key.

 

"Thank you," Keith said to the receptionist as she handed him his dorm key with a smile. She then told him what floor it was on, and he thanked her before heading out to find his dorm room. He made his way to his dorm and went inside, closing the door behind him.

 

 "Finally I can relax," Keith said as he picked his side of the room, plopping down on the bed with a sigh. So far it had been nice, calm, and quiet in the room and he was hoping it would stay that way, but the universe would not give Keith a break. Not long after he was settled into his room did his roommate barge in, laughing with what Keith deemed a loud and annoying voice.

 

 "Yeah, see you later Hunk!" His roommate yelled out the door while waving, before closing the door with a smile. Keith sighed, slightly (more like  _ very) _ annoyed and turned over to look at his roommate, to realize it was the man he saw earlier.

 

 "Can you just stop being so loud? We're in a room, not out on campus." Keith muttered. Keith shot his roommate a glare, who had his head tilted, an inquisitive look on his face. Keith’s roommate smiled at him before extending his hand for a handshake.

 

"Hey! The name’s Lance," Keith’s roommate, Lance, practically shined (and not in a good way). Keith looked up at him with a eyebrow raised in a questioning manner, reluctantly taking Lance’s hand in his own and shaking it.

 

"Keith..."

 

 Lance seemed to ignore Keith’s whisper of a name, sauntering to his side of the room and unpacking his bags. By the looks of amount of products and clothing he had, it seemed like he had packed  _ everything _ (Seriously though, how does someone fit  _ all of that  _ in two bags?). Compared to Keith’s meager amount of personal items, Lance had a lot of belongings.

 

"So where are you from?" Lance asked suddenly, fixing his bed as he had finished putting his clothes away, humming a song unknown to Keith to himself. Keith sighed, stretching out a bit more from where he had been laying, feeling his annoyance grow. Keith wasn't used to other people prying, and frankly, Keith figured he might as well answer Lance’s questions before he got unbearable.

 

"Studying animation and character design," Keith drawled as he shifted his position, finding an awkward position that would probably leave him sore but he was comfortable, and Keith let his eyes flutter shut. Keith jumped when Lance gasped, Keith’s eyes opening and turning towards Lance, only to realize Lance was just excited (Seriously? Did Lance have no respect what-so-ever? Didn’t he realize that Keith didn’t want to talk to him?).

 

"Oh my god, I’m in that course too! We're roommates and classmates, how exciting is that?" Lance shrieked, a wide grin breaking out over his face, happiness blooming over his face. Keith groaned and buried his face into his pillow.  _ Congratulations Keith, you’ve got an idiot to deal with as a roommate, and he’s in your course! _

 

Lance sat down on his bed, taking out his books, his excitement somewhat contained. As Lance decided to look through the textbooks, Keith heaved himself up with a sigh, opening the window and sticking his head out. After doing so he took out a cigarette and lit it, taking a satisfied drag from it before releasing his breath, smoke curling around him in the cool air. Keith had needed this, as he hadn’t been able to have any on the ride up to campus, and said ride lasted about four hours. As Keith continued smoking, he looked around the campus below him, at all the students bustling around, busier than Keith had been.

 

They all seemed to be laughing and having a good time with friends (and no, Keith was not envious). Some students were heading to their dorms with family members, everyone lending a helping hand to carry their things. Keith exhaled sharply, feeling a bit upset as he put out his cigarette, planning on retreating back to his bed. Lance picked up on the “inner turmoil” aura Keith was projecting, and perked up immediately, setting his book to the side to look up at Keith.

 

“Hey, bro, are you okay?” Lance pried, waiting for Keith to turn and either admit that something was up or deny having anything wrong.  _ Great,  _ Keith thought, and searched for a simple excuse to save himself.

“Of course, I’m fine,” Keith huffed, turning to crack a smile that felt unbearably fake before laying down, mostly curling up and facing the wall, away from Lance. Keith could already tell that having Lance as a roommate would be quite an… experience, perhaps. 

 

Lance, naturally, had grown up with plenty of family members and friends, and was skilled at socializing and identifying the moods of others, but Keith was so closed off that it disturbed Lance slightly.  _ Whatever,  _ Lance thought.  _ If Keith wants to keep whatever it is to himself, so be it. We’ve got a year together, I’m sure he’ll come around eventually. _


End file.
